


De chair et d'acier

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Automail, F/F, F/M, Gen, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de one-shots ; Winry, Lan Fan, Paninya...<br/>1er volet : Winry & Lan Fan, Celles qui attendent.<br/>2ème : Paninya/Lan Fan, Rencontrée par hasard.<br/>3ème : Lan Fan & Mei, De rivalité en estime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lan Fan & Winry, Celles qui attendent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bons baisers de Xing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324999) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan-Fan, avant de repartir pour Xing, accepte de laisser Winry réviser son automail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Celles qui attendent  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Winry(/Ed) et Lan-Fan(/Ling)  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thème** #o3, « Juste avant que je... » d’après Yuri_à_tout_prix  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800+

Lan-Fan a fait poser son automail par un mécanicien anonyme, inconnu. Pour la protection de Winry aussi bien que pour la sienne il n’était pas question de les rapprocher alors que Lan-Fan était déjà recherchée et Winry menacée d’être prise en otage par des ennemis communs. Celui que son petit groupe clandestin a déniché pour elle n’était pas mauvais et s’est montré compréhensif ; il a fait son travail aussi vite et bien qu’exigé et l’a assistée de son mieux dans sa rééducation expresse. 

La guerre civile amestrine s’achève et Lan-Fan comptait repartir au plus vite avec son prince vers Xing. Sur les conseils urgents des médecins qui la comptent tout de même parmi les blessés, et avec l’avis d’Edward Elric qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde plus vraiment, elle finit quand même par accepter un détour rapide pour faire faire réviser son nouveau bras. C’est vrai qu’il a souffert pendant les combats et qu’il l’a fait encore souffrir maintenant... 

Ça n’est pas qu’il a été mal posé, mais elle a bel et bien exagéré sur la rééducation, et elle a encore trop forcé dessus en situation de combat. Elle aurait pu s’endommager irrémédiablement l’épaule et à cet endroit, aucune mécanique n’aurait pu arranger les choses. Remplacer un côté, voire la cage thoracique toute entière ? Non, ça ne se fait pas.  
Pas encore, en tout cas, estiment les mécaniciens les plus optimistes, mais un de ces jours peut-être. 

Sur le chemin de l’Est, ils s’arrêtent donc à Riesenburg où les Automails Rockbell les reçoivent sans histoire. 

Winry s’assure avec professionnalisme de son consentement : elle va être obligée de vraiment tout démonter pour étudier et si possible améliorer la mécanique. Et il va lui falloir traiter le moignon et lui laisser du repos avant de replacer la greffe. 

« Tu vas devoir renoncer à ton bras plusieurs semaines. Es-tu vraiment d’accord ? »

Lan-Fan s’y résout. 

Oui, elle pourra s’en passer, mais pas indéfiniment. Ça n’est plus si urgent maintenant ; sa mission est en passe de devenir plus calme, un travail de longue haleine, comportant moins de risques brutaux, espère-t-elle. Et face au risque de perdre définitivement son bras, elle accepte de perdre seulement quelques mois supplémentaires. 

« Avant, pendant, et après bien sûr, je serai là pour t’aider, » promet Winry. 

Et de fait, elle se consacre à elle, corps et âme. Elle s’occupe de son bras, comme convenu, mais également de son esprit. Winry veut toujours comprendre les motivations de ses clients afin de leur offrir les meilleurs services possibles, et cette jeune fille l’émeut. Elle qui a tellement besoin de deux bras capables de bouger, pas pour elle-même mais pour protéger la personne qu’elle a juré de protéger... elle lui rappelle beaucoup Ed.

Alors en attendant des nouvelles d’Ed et Al restés à Central, qui n’arrivent pas, Winry reporte son besoin d’attention et d’affection à donner sur Lan-Fan.  
Lan-Fan elle-même a bien besoin de le recevoir ; Ling est reparti en avant sans elle, et sans protection... et avec les cendres de Grand-Père Fu qu’ils tiennent à ramener en terre xinoise.  
Elle essaiera de lui faire confiance et de ne pas trop s’inquiéter pour lui. Mais tout de même, à peine réapparu dans sa vie, si vite reparti...

Elle s’en confie à Winry un soir de découragement et rencontre en cette dernière énormément de sympathie, bien plus qu’elle ne pensait. Oui, elle sait exactement ce qu’elle ressent. Elle partage cette douleur et si elle semble mieux la supporter, c’est juste qu’elle a plus d’années d’entraînement derrière elle. 

De ce jour, une nouvelle complicité se noue entre elles. Elles se comprennent désormais même sans se parler, d’un regard, d’un geste.  
Elles savent que quand viendra fatalement la séparation, là encore ça sera dur de perdre une nouvelle amie, une sœur de cœur. À des milliers de kilomètres de distance et chacune ignorant la langue écrite de l’autre, elles n’auront plus de nouvelles l’une de l’autre. Avoir le temps de s’y préparer, cette fois, et savoir à l’avance qu’ensuite elles auront de nouveau tant d’autres choses à penser que l’une à l’autre, n’adoucissent pas beaucoup la tristesse future. Ça teinte les derniers temps de mélancolie supplémentaire. 

Reste une dernière chose, au matin du départ. 

« Et avant que je ne reparte vers mon destin -  
Lan-Fan, après tout, est née et a élevée pour le servir le prince Yao et elle n’en déviera pas  
\- Me souhaiteras-tu bonne chance ? »

Winry l’embrasse tendrement.  
« Bonne chance, et plus encore. Je te souhaite de retrouver celui qui t’attend, et d’être heureuse avec lui. »

Qu’au moins pour l’une les choses s’arrangent même si l’autre attend encore indéfiniment. La penser au terme de son attente et de son incertitude, enfin heureuse, imaginer un bonheur qu’elle ne partage que par procuration, apporte juste assez de réconfort pour continuer, même seule.


	2. Paninya/Lan Fan, Pièces à remplacer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un bras de chair contre deux jambes de métal ; qui est la mieux lotie ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pièces à remplacer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Paninya  & Lan-Fan  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu hurt/comfort ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes** #02 « Dis donc, toi ! » d’après Yuri_à_tout_prix   
> \+ « l’éclat de l’acier » d’après 6variations   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** entre les tomes… 9 et 20, peut-être ? je ne sais plus… **Nombre de mots :** 1350

Pour restaurer son bras on a recommandé à Lan-Fan un mécanicien de Rush Valley. Alors qu’elle attend son rendez-vous, un peu perdue au milieu de l’agitation, une voix l’interpelle. 

« Hey toi. Oui, la jolie brune au teint clair. »

Lan-Fan hésite à répondre, surprise. Elle n’est pas sûre de comprendre: elle ne parle pas encore très bien l’amestrin, le ton gouailleur et le léger accent la surprenne. Et puis qu’on s’adresse à elle comme ça ? Pourtant oui c’est bien à elle. 

« Tu es là pour quoi ? » s’enquiert une voix inconnue. 

Le mouvement qui la fait se tourner vers la voix met en évidence son profil. Une petite brune l’observe avec attention. Un éclair de reconnaissance lui traverse les yeux quand leurs regards se croisent. 

« Aaah. Juste un bras ? »

Lan-Fan hausse son épaule valide avant de répondre, d’un ton volontairement neutre,   
« Juste c’est déjà beaucoup. »

La fille retrousse son pantalon et exhibe sa paire de mécaniques. 

« Sans doute. Mais je ne me plains pas des miennes, hein, explique-t-elle. Elles fonctionnent ensemble comme un tout. C’est peut-être plus facile qu’un seul côté. »

Et elle enchaîne sur le sujet,   
« J’ai déjà rencontré un gars qui avait un bras et une jambe, des côtés opposé. Ça, ça doit être dur. »

Lan-Fan acquiesce, prudemment. Elle n’ose pas demander depuis quand cette inconnue qui lui parle comme si elles étaient complices, possède ses propres mécaniques, comment elle s’y est faite. Elle, elle est encore par moments dans le déni de sa situation. Depuis son amputation elle ne s’y est pas encore faite et sait qu’elle a absolument besoin d’un bras qui bouge, et le plus vite possible.   
Qu’on puisse en parler avec tant de légèreté, ça la perturbe. Surtout que l’inconnue poursuit sans remarquer son trouble. 

« Et puis c’est tellement mieux avec. J’ai fait, sans, et c’était bien nul. »

La blessure est encore fraîche, dans son corps et dans son esprit. Elle ne veut pas apprendre à vivre sans bras mais passer directement au métal. Elle l’attend même avec impatience. 

« C’est ta première prothèse ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Oh. Alors c’est bien que tu n’affrontes pas ça complètement seule. Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Je m’appelle Paninya, au fait. Toi ? »

Avec un temps de retard, Lan-Fan énonce son nom. Après, Paninya fait un effort pour parler avec des mots courants et bien articulés, mais ça ne suffit pas encore à ce que Lan-Fan comprenne ses explications. 

Elle suit les étapes avec appréhensions. Elle ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe, mais observe quand même attentivement le mécanicien tourner la pièce. 

Les reflets du feu jouant sur le métal au cœur de la forge la fascinent. Difficile à croire que ça va devenir partie de son corps !

Paninya reconnaît que c’est impressionnant et essaie de la rassurer :   
« Mais si. Et tu es dans le bon état d’esprit pour t’y habituer. Tu sais, si tu veux tellement ce nouveau bras fonctionnel ? Dès que tu commenceras à pouvoir le bouger ça ira mieux. »

En attendant le bras n’est pas à elle. Le mécanicien a encore à finir de l’usiner avant de pouvoir le monter sur son part. Et il fait son travail consciencieusement sans rien bâcler, malgré le souhait de sa cliente d’aller au plus vite. 

L’acier de son futur bras, poli, brille si fort ! Il inclut d’ailleurs une arme tranchante et la lame reçoit autant de soin que les articulations ou les renforts. 

Lan-Fan admire le tranchant mais s’inquiète de l’aspect qu’il présente pour l’instant : il faudra cacher cet éclat, qui la trahirait en situation de combat. Imaginez qu’elle se cache dans le noir et qu’une étincelle, un reflet se prenne dessus…

Elle hésite un peu sur les mots pour faire part de ses craintes mais Paninya les comprend et les traduit pour le mécanicien. Après, elle la regarde avec encore plus d’attention qu’avant. 

« Moi aussi j’ai une lame, dans une jambe, confie-t-elle. Et une couleuvrine dans l’autre. »

Lan-Fan ne comprend pas et Paninya lui montre, avec prudence. Comme un secret. Quelque chose qu’elle ne partagerait pas avec n’importe qui et Lan-Fan se sent toute gênée. 

« Arme à feu ?  
\- Oui. »

Ça la laisse songeuse. C’est tentant mais difficile à inclure dans un bras… Lan-Fan se sent même un peu envieuse. Enfin, elle ne souhaite pas remplacer exprès tous ses membres parce que des trucs artificiels, mais le fait de pouvoir apporter une spécialisation à sa prothèse, l’idée de pouvoir améliorer autant que possible sa situation la console un peu. 

Y penser lui donne le vertige. Elle a encore du mal à s’y faire. Pourtant, ça devient de plus en plus réel. 

« Mon bras devient une arme. Je ne pourrai plus toucher à mains nues…  
\- Toucher qui ? quoi ?  
\- Des gens.   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Bon moi j’ai deux mains de chair, tu vas peut-être penser que ça ne compte pas. Alors prends ça dans l’autre sens. Tu crois que personne ne voudra toucher son bras ? tenir ta main ?  
\- Oui… »

Lan-Fan se renferme et ne remarque même pas l’air tout déçu que prend Paninya à l’entendre. 

Elle n’est pas faite pour être touchée de toute façon, pense Lan-Fan. Elle est dévouée à son maître. Elle est déjà arme en elle-même, un outil. Pas exactement une servante et pas une personne à part entière. Elle est un soldat de l’ombre. 

« Pas faite pour toucher. Pas faite pour aimer, » murmure-t-elle. 

Paninya touche doucement, du bout du doigt, son poignet. Sa main de chair, celle qu’il lui reste. 

« Essaie.   
\- Quoi ?  
\- En attendant d’avoir ton bras. Te rendre compte de ce que ça fait sur quelqu’un d’autre. Enfin je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais… Refuserais-tu de toucher des jambes d’acier ? »

Paninya déplace sa jambe et le mouvement accroche la lumière. L’acier est lisse. Un doigt prudent le trouve tiède. La caresse d’une main, doux. Ça n’a plus l’air si lourd, si dur. C’est très étrange. Ça n’est pas un corps humain. Ça n’est pas une arme non plus. C’est quelque chose d’entièrement nouveau et Lan-Fan frissonne.  
Pas de dégoût, ça non. Mais de surprise ?

Paninya lui sourit, pas ennuyée pour deux sous par sa réaction. Avec bienveillance. Une grande sœur prête à la guider. Une inconnue qui pourrait déjà devenir une amie. Chose qu’elle n’a jamais eue avant. Chose qu’elle n’est pas censée avoir. Mais il arrive tellement de bouleversement, depuis qu’elle a perdu ce bras et il semble qu’il risque de s’en produire encore tant d’ici à ce qu’il soit parfaitement remplacé !

Lan-Fan est prisonnière de son destin, de sa fonction de garde du Clan Yao. Et cette Paninya, à côté, semble libre comme l’air en plein soleil. Bon, elle est toujours attachée au sol pour la maintenance. 

Mais elle lui promet, sans rien attendre en retour, d’être à la fois point d’ancrage auquel s’appuyer et souffle d’évasion pour supporter cette étape difficile. Comme ça. La chose la plus naturelle du monde et Lan-Fan ressent tout à coup un manque terrible dans sa vie, bien plus que de son bras perdu. 

« S’il te plaît, » demande simplement Lan-Fan en posant sa main sur le genou de Paninya.  
« Bien sûr, » répond-elle tout aussi simplement en ajoutant sa propre main sur la sienne.


	3. Lan Fan & Mei, La princesse d'un autre clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les années passent et la relation entre le garde du corps du Prince Yao et la Princesse Chang évolue... doucement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La Princesse d'un autre clan  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Lan-Fan, Ling Yao, Mei Chang  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/frenemies/légère UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème** #o1, « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre... » d’après Yuri_à_tout_prix **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 430

Pour Lan-Fan du Clan Yao, Mei du Clan Chang a toujours été une rivale. La princesse d’un autre clan est rarement une alliée, et dans la course après la Pierre Philosophale elle est bien entendu devenue une ennemie.   
Aujourd’hui que la quête est achevée, sur la victoire du Clan Yao, cette Mei devient une mariée potentielle : en suivant la logique ancestrale, le seigneur Ling, nouvel empereur, devrait épouser, entre autres, une nièce de Mei. Mais le Prince affirme ne plus vouloir se plier à cette coutume et que sa victoire ne veut pas dire la défaite des autres clans. 

Lan-Fan sent venir l’alliance politique : avec Mei elle-même. À cause des liens créés en Amestris à combattre des ennemis communs au lieu de s’entre-déchirer uniquement sur leur but premier. Ça a créé des liens, mine de rien. Maintenant, elle attend avec appréhension le moment où sera affectée à sa protection.   
Elle sent que son Prince, son Empereur, va se séparer d’elle, pas parce qu’il a trouvé plus efficace qu’elle pour assurer sa propre protection – non, ça jamais ! – mais paradoxalement, parce qu’il est si satisfait d’elle qu’il ne verrait plus qu’elle pour assurer la protection d’une alliée que d’autres pourraient considérer comme traîtresse, dans le grand bouleversement politique qui s’annonce. 

Ses craintes ne s’avèrent pourtant pas fondées. Le temps passe, Ling est couronné Empereur et ne prend encore ni épouse officielle ni concubine. Mei est une conseillère à sa cour, ni plus ni moins, et Lan-Fan reste derrière le trône de son Empereur. Personne ne l’en séparera.

Et d’où elle est elle oberve la cour se transformer et notamment, Mei Chang changer. La petite princesse est devenue grande. 

Quelques années passées ont apaisé leurs relations en même temps que se sont aplanies les rivalités entre clans. Et elle... elle n’a pas beaucoup grandi, techniquement ; elle restera toujours plutôt petite. Mais elle a incontestablement mûri, et embelli, et s’est assagie. 

Mei est devenue une alliée, finalement. Elle et Lan-Fan ont gardé toutes deux les mêmes vues ancestrales sur les cinquante clans : qui devraient rester bien séparés. Et elles se considèrent toujours comme... comme des ennemies amicales. Des ennemies bien-aimées. Ah, cette personne qu’on adore détester, qu’on affronte avec joie et sans méchanceté ; verbalement surtout, et de temps en temps encore avec quelques armes de jet lancées volontairement juste un peu à côté !

Des années ont passé, qui ont changé des choses, gardé d’autres intactes, et pour l’essentiel tout est maintenant pour le mieux. Lan-Fan aujourd’hui se dit qu’elle n’a rien perdu au change, finalement ?


End file.
